Book of the Warrior
by Nomannic
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles. No specific pairings.
1. Giving and Taking

**A/N: Allright, well me and my friend wanted to go stand in the rain and have a Kakasaku obsession, and I just recently read over the whole Sasuke thing... So I made a light, fluffy Sensei fic... no real romance, but it's nice... and a little sad.**

**Satashi, stop putting sticky notes on me.**

_**Haha... no. puts another on**_

**Well, please excuse me, I have to go deal with some temporary hair loss due to sticky notes and Satashi...**

**I claim no ownership of anything other than the idea of this one-shot.**

**Why do they make multicolored sticky notes, and where are you getting them?**

**Giving and Taking**

Sakura watched blankly.

She wasn't hurting, she wasn't breaking down, she wasn't crying, she wasn't screaming. She wasn't doing any of the things she wanted to do. She wanted to feel pain that he had left. She wanted to break down because she couldn't bring him back. She wanted to cry because someone she thought she loved was gone. She wanted to scream because it was too much...

But she couldn't, because none of those things were there. After the original breakdown, when he had knocked her out and left for good, leaving her on a bench in the rain, that god-damned, forsaken rain, she had felt something small rip from her chest. But her heart was still there, almost whole, as if she had barely lost anything.

Like he was only a friend, not someone she was in love with.

She watched as her mind drifted along with the rain. It fell in thick torrents around her, shaking the trees as she stood on a rooftop. It soaked through her thin T-shirt and shorts that she wore for pajamas. It chilled her body, numbing only the physical pain she had inflicted on herself to make her feel what she thought she should. The blood that had been caked on her shoulders flowed now, the cuts cleaning out and reopening but she barely felt it...

But not even the emotional pain was there. In the drenched, shivering world soaked in rain, everything felt like a very bad dream...

"Sakura...?" A voice asked softly. She just stood there. She didn't bother to try to pinpoint the voice, as she watched the rain wipe the world clean. Why did some think it would purify, while rain would kill or destroy the path, taking memories, taking people, taking all she had? Why did people treasure something that only took, and never gave.

She heard the light squishing of wet fabric against dry skin and the splosh of footsteps as someone aproached her from behind. A hand lay on her shoulder, bare in the cold. She turned her eyes lightly, not moving anything else to see who was there, not curious, to confused and guilty and numb to care. Just looking.

It was Kakashi. His hair was drenched, and hung around his face freely, his hitai ate gone. His gray eye shined gently, his red one open, but the eye just red, the sharingan deactivated. His mask was gone as well, his bare, baby-smooth features shown to the world. He wore black sweatpants and a muscle tanktop, his skin equally drenched, but the muscle glistening.

He didn't even look like Kakashi, well, barely, but he looked gorgeous, even as his face was creased in worry.

"Sensei." She monotonelessly, turning her eyes back to watch the thunder clash across the sky, as the lightening chased eachother in a dangerous game of tag, singing the sky and leaving its mark.

"What are you doing on my roof...?"

And that puzzled her. What was she doing out here? Why was she in the rain, letting it drench her so that there was no denying the cold that would come?

When the answer came, she gave a cold, calleous laugh, that made Kakashi tense as he let his hand slide away. He moved in front of her, and she met his eyes with her confused green orbs. His eyes widened. Maybe he would udnerstand...

"I'm trying to get clean." Sakura replied slowly, smiling sadly.

"For what?" He asked.

"For not crying. For not feeling pain. For not hurting. For not missing him. For saying I loved him." Kakashi's eyes softened, and he brushed a hand over the self-inflicted cuts on her shoulder. She flinched, and he pulled his hand back. She averted her eyes.

"Sakura... he hurt us all. But there's nothing wrong with being strong."

"But I'm not strong... and I want to be weak... I want to feel those things... but I don't."

"You shouldn't. It was his wrong, his fault Sakura. It's good that you're moving on."

"But I'm not." She sighed, rubbing her arms against the cold. "I don't think I'll ever move on..."

"I want to say that it will get better... But Sakura, I don't know that. All I know is that you can get through this. You may not know it, but in some ways, you're stronger than me. Now let's go inside. I'll make you some tea."

Sakura nodded slowly, a tear finally flowing down her cheeks.

Well... maybe the rain can give her something.


	2. Light

**A/N: Jello! Okay, peeps, I'm expirimenting on working on my comedy (which is NOT going so well) and one-shots (which this SHOULD be) and non-OC ficlets. So... this is a response to .003 of the .100 themes challenge. I know what you are thinking, but challenges can actually help me alot, especially when it's only one word, so yay! And, by the way, this isn't supposed to be comedy, whatsoever, 'cause it's actually tradgedy. Most of my one-shots are.**

**I claim no ownership to the Naruto industry, but I would very much love to own the Naruto when he shows his true colors.**

**Light**

Sakura always watched from afar, but when Sasuke left, there was only one person she could go to. She stood in front of the hospital, her cherry-pink locks waving in the wind, the red stripes she had put in as a memorial, allready starting to fade. Her green eyes watered, she was nearing the end of her current emotional reserve.

It was almost comical, though. Before, when she wasn't so tied up in all of this, she always thought that her life was so horrible, and she wore her emotions on her sleeve. She knew people could still see them easily, but it helped console her that she thought she was hiding them. After all, she couldn't bare to see the hurt that blossomed in Naruto's eyes when he saw her heartbroken state the first time. For now, if she was only a good enough liar to hide from Naruto, she would. The rest of the world can go suck themselves. Right now, she had to help her friend...

Taking a deep breath and holding her head high, her face lightly twisted in an angry scowl that always seemed to accompany her nowadays, she marched into the hospital. Shizune looked up from her desk, but when she saw who it was, she just gave a sad wave.

"Good morning Sakura-chan... How are you?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"Fine. You?" Sakura replied smoothly, her voice as even as she could handle, though it wavered lightly. She was normally cooped up in her apartment, holding her chest in one peice as she cried incessantly. She couldn't last this facade much longer.

"I... I'm good. Naruto just woke up, Tsunade isn't in there so it'll just be you two." Without any farewell, or further aknowledgement, Sakura continued walking through the bright white hospital, which smelled of fowls and cleaning supplies, as well as latex and antiseptic.

She stopped in front of the door, her hand lingering on the handle. She bit her lower lip, feeling the tears arriving, and one rolled down her cheek, slowly, as if teasing the skin. A sob was about to break through, and Sakura bit her lower lip until it bled, forcing all her emotions into that pain, and savored it. Everything dulled to the point where she could behave as normally as she could, and slid the door open.

She smiled softly down at Naruto. He was asleep, smooth, bandaged chest and abs rising up and down slowly with his steady breathing. His features were relaxed in a childish way, that showed an innocence normally not related to Naruto, but it also showed the daily pain he went through. Sasuke's headband was clutched in his hand, knuckles white against it even in sleep. It seemed he would never let go of it.

Sakura moved to pull a chair up beside his bed and sat, crossing her arms beside his limp, sleeping body, and resting her chin on her forearms. She watched him, not really thinking about much, reminiscing of all the time they had spent together, good and bad, but completely nuetral and loving about it all. She wasn't quite sure when she fell asleep.

Suddenly, a hand was going through her cherry locks, sifting through the hair, lightly snagging on tangles and gently sifting through them. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the hands playing with her hair, leaning into the touch. She mumbled in a contented sound, unable to resist it. It seemed the only time she could relax was around...

"Naruto?" She whispered, looking up into the aquamarine eyes. They swam boyishly, sparkling with a smile to match his own soft, gentle one that rested on his lips.

"Good morning beautiful..." He murmured. She smiled softly. Naruto, when they were alone, had taken to giving her petnames and complimenting her, trying to make her smile, cheer her up. It was nice, nothing more than a best friend with a best friend, innocent flirting.

"Mnm... I don't think beautiful cuts it, but you're pretty handsome yourself..." She murmured. Naruto nodded, still sifting through her hair, twirling it mindlessly between his calloused fingers. Sakura normally would have stopped him, but it felt nice, and it didn't make her uncomfortable, atleast, not anymore.

_"Sakura-chan... Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked._

_"Yeah, what is it?" She replied. They sat in his hospital room, one of the first times they had spent alone. Tsunade had given her a funny look when Sakura asked her to leave._

_"Can I... play with your hair?" The expression was sheepish and innocent, as he blushed at the question. Sakura grinned, blushing her self, and akwardly leaned her head against the side of the bed._

"Why do you do that?" Naruto asked after a moment, looking out the window but still fooling around with her pink hair. Sakura blinked, knocked from her memories by the sudden question. Naruto was nibbling on his lower lip, brow creased in thought, voice completely serious. It was very unlike him.

"Do... what?" She questioned carefully.

"I compliment you, or call you something nice, and you swing it back at me as if I had insulted you, or disagree..."

"Because, Naruto, I don't like being lied to." Sakura replied softly, not meeting his eyes. How had he noticed that? It didn't seem like Naruto...

"But I'm not." He glanced at her, eyes wide and completely honest. "Kura-chan, you're one of my best friends. I love you as a best friend, and I never lie." Sakura's heart skipped a beat at the bold statement, flushing slightly, but her body warmed.

"Allright, but that doesn't mean I have to agree."

"Why not? Do you not see yourself as beautiful, sweet and gentle? Or all those other things I compliment on?"

"Naruto-kun, my world is a dark place. I see almost nothing like that, especially not myself." Sakura stated, wording it carefully.

"Then what do you see like that? Sasuke?" He whispered, voice rough, but not with anger, with dissapointment. Sakura trembled, she wouldn't, couldn't dissapoint him... but she also couldn't lie. Naruto turned to face her, feeling her tremble beneath his hand, but she schooled her expression perfectly. "Sakura, I'm no fool. I may act stupid, but I ain't a fool. You're hiding from me, so either confirm or deny."

"I... yes, he w_as_ like that for me, Naruto-kun." Sakura looked away. She knew she would break down sobbing if she had to say this to his face. "But... I was never good enough, nothing was... there was always something that could be better... He only shoved me farther back in the darkness, like the ocean washing me away from a buoy... Naruto, I have a new light." The last part she whispered, not quite sure if she wanted him to hear or not. Naruto took her face in his other hand, still holding the back of her head, hand in her hair, and turned her to face him.

"And who is it?"

Sakura looked away, unable to escape from him. Naruto sighed. She wouldn't admit to something like that, especially since she wasn't quite sure herself... Naruto's fingers brushed her bleeding lip wound, bringing his hand back and licking the blood away. Sakura looked up at him, wide eyes about ready to overflow with hidden tears that burned her.

"How did this happen...?" He mumbled behind a finger.

"I... I tripped on my way here..."

"If I won't lie to you, Sakura, don't you dare lie to me." The words were soft, but his hands and entire body were tense, warning but also fearing.

"I only lie when it protects you!" Sakura argued, feeling scolded.

"Protects me, or just yourself, Sakura?" He growled, taking his hands away and fisting them in his lap. He took deep breaths, not facing her, angry eyes closed as he calmed himself down.

"Get out." Sakura blinked up at him in surprise.

"Get out before I hurt you..." The line was strained, voice thick with anger, and chakra radiated around him. Sakura got to her feet, and walked to the door, when she opened it, she glanced once over her shoulder, but Naruto didn't look back.

"When you do this, Naruto, protect me because you know what I can and can't do, that's what makes you my _light._ Naruto Uzumaki, don't push me farther in the darkness..." She whispered before walking out of the room.


	3. See You Later

**See You Later**

Naruto stared in shock at the battlefield. The war was finally over. Rain fell across the land, drenching all in sight, soaking the Earth to mud that made him stick where he stood, and gave the smell of blood a fresh scent. A mix of innocence and death, that's what it smelled like. Rotting flesh, burning hair, blood, exploding organs, all the disgusting smells drifted to his nose. People he knew, people he loved and hated, had died. Now all they were were deathtolls in the wars end. Numbers and bodies, not once-living, once-thinking, once-loving beings. Strangled shouts rang through the clearing, those shouts of the people who would be burned to death or killed swiftly in an act of mercy, since they were to badly injured to live much longer. The sun peeked through the clouds in areas, making the water-drenched area sparkle in the light. His entire body felt grimy with dust, mud and blood. His clothes were torn, his hair nearly black after four consecutive weeks of fighting for his life, and his comrades.

Only fourteen of once a hundred and seventy three shinobi remained alive.

Only ten in one piece.

He walked through the battlefield, looking for a certain body, hopefully someone who was still alive.

He was looking for Sasuke.

There was a slight chance the obsydian shinobi had survived… And Naruto would risk his life for that hope. He dragged his feet through red mud, pieces of bodies, and over groaning, arching chests of those who would bleed to death in a few minutes, if not from other wounds. He walked past a seven year old girls body from the enemies side that he had torn into a complete half. That memory was burned inside of him forever.

Suddenly, the Uchiha symbol caught his eyes. Naruto fell to his knees beside the shaking body and rolled Sasuke over. The shinobi smiled.

"Ha ha… The Great Naruto Bridge… Can you believe they named it after you dobe?" The dying _boy_ laughed, blood coming out in fleshy chunks. It didn't even phase Naruto that they got all over his bare, bloody, scratched and bitten chest.

"You're insane…" Naruto insulted softly. The blood loss must be affecting him, Naruto thought. I can't save him. He's too far gone. I can't save him…

"Always have… been… see you… later… Naruto-kun…I… ha ha… owe you… some… ramen…!" The raven-haired ninja laughed softly, until his breath hitched. His body convulsed slightly, before going limp, eyes rolling into the back of his head, bloody tears staining his cheeks, though his eyelids didn't close.

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks, fighting through the grime.

"Not later. Now. Now Sasuke. I'll see you know."And without a second thought, Naruto stabbed himself in the windpipe, and then with a shaking hand in the heart. His body collapsed on the ground, ontop of Sasuke's, and he closed his eyes, giving a blood smile as he left to see his friend.


	4. Tomatoes

**A/N: Jello! Allright, I'm warning you all now that this is solely based on my friend and her obsession with Haku. All of the memories are also lightly stemmed off of reality, and I apologize for Zabuza's persona, because I absolutely adore his character, but I like to be practical in my stories.**

**Either way, enjoy!**

**Tomatoes**

**One-shot**

**Kayla/Haku**

Kayla skips through the trees, running hard, breath ragged, tears in her eyes. Her ANBU uniform was secured loosely around her.

She had blonde hair to her shoulders, light copper highlights, that was pulled back in a ponytail. She had steely eyes that seemed as if they were a dark blue ocean at sea, and her expression was hidden behind a red and white ANBU mask painted to resemble a demon. Her lithe, muscled body was clothed in short black shorts, nettings over that that went down to her knees, and a long black wrap that tied in the front, flying behind her as she ran. She wore a navy blue spandex tank-top with armor covering her shoulder blades. A large silver shuriken with black carvings hung on her back, barely weighng her down.

More tears streamed down her face, as she halted, sliding down the tree to sit at its base, light sobs shaking her form.

_XXXXXX_

_A small, twelve-year-old girl ran down the streets in the rain, the thunder hiding her cries, and the water hiding her tears. Her body was barely clothed, ragged, the caked blood streaming off, and covered in numerous injuries._

_She stumbled forward on the dark black, seemingly endless pavement, scraping her arms with a cry as she fell forward._

_This time she struggled, but didn't get up. Sobs shook her body as she stayed on her hands and knees. _

_Two black-booted shoes stopped in front of her._

_She looked up, attempting to compile her expression, only for it to collapse at the image of a cruel ninja before her._

_He was tall, his hair tied up by a Kirigakure hitai-ate with a slash through the symbol. Bandages covered his mouth, making him seem more intimidating, and his broad shoulders and muscles that rippled and shined in the rain and thunder made her whimper, attempting to scoot back, only to bite down on her lip in pain. The man narrowed his eyes._

_"Nani? Who the hell are you?" He growled out in a rough, edged voice. _

_She closed her eyes, just waiting. He nudged her shoulder with his foot, and she flinched away, though not far._

_"Pitifull little thing... why are you even alive?"_

_She gave a low noise, sounding like a growl, shoving her arm out in front of her, flipping the bird. The man blinked slowly, looking down at her as she attempted a glare, only to wince and collapse onto her side. She couldn't even hold herself up partly._

_He chuckled._

_"Well... that explains it. Also explains your mess... look like you've been through alot, kid." She just whimpered in response. That was about all the fight she had left._

_"Zabuza-samma...?" A soft, childish, soprano voice asked. Kayla rolled herself onto her side, looking up blearely to the female-like face of a young boy. He frowned down at her, crouching at her side._

_"Poor girl... what happened?" he whispered._

_"Haku-kun, get the hell up. She isn't worth it. Just kill her and let's go."_

_"But... she's alive. Why kill her, if she wants to live, can't she be your tool as well?" Zabuza stared critically into Haku's pleading face. He rolled his eyes, yanking the kid up by the collar, and shoving him away. He drew a kunai, and lodged it towards her heart._

_His eyes widened._

_Haku had stepped in the way in the last minute, the kunai forced into his upper arm. The boy grinned, taking it out and handing it back to him politely._

_"This could hurt someone, Zabuza-samma... you should put it away." Zabuza narrowed his eyes and walked away._

_"Grab her and let's go."_

_XXXXXX_

_Kayla had been travelling with them for a few weeks now. She was resting after travelling, about the only thing she could do, and not very far or as fast as them. Haku was laying in the grass beside her as they watched the sunrise, Zabuza off finishing a job. _

_"Haku-kun... I never got to ask..." Kayla began._

_"Hmmm...? Ano?" He asked, turning his head in his hands to look at her quizically. She looked away, chewing on her lower lip in mild thought._

_"Well... that day you and Zabuza-donno-samma found me... Why?" He just raised an eyebrow. "Why did you save me?" His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, leaning over her._

_"What are you talking about?!" He said, surprised. _

_"Why didn't you let me die? I was in pain... I was nearly dead. And you saved me?" He just shook his head, smiling lightly._

_"Did you want to die?" He whispered. Kayla moved her face so that her eyes met his._

_"No... but... You didn't even know me, and yet for some reason it seemed like you had known me for years." He smiled then, laying back down._

_"I am your friend now, why should it matter? You are alive, and you have me... so why ask?"_

_"Because... I never thought someone as... gorgeous as you... would ever care about someone... like me... Wait. Wait. I have you?"_

_"I will always be here, and never think like that again. You are precious, and do you truly desire to know why?" Kayla's eyes widened._

_"O-only if you want to tell me..."_

_"Always. It's simple; someone as pretty as you doesn't deserve to die. And we all deserve a second chance."_

_Kayla grinned, flushing, and looked away._

_XXXXXXX_

_Kayla and Haku were running around. Haku was trying to find a bunny he had lost. Kayla stopped, grinning, as she watched the boy who she had been travelling with for two months search for his missing pet._

_"I'm concerned..." Haku looked up, blinking and cocked his head to the side. "I'm surprised that a guy would care about a sweet little bunny."_

_"Why? They're adorable." A ghost of a smirk crossed his face, though she missed it._

_"Are you sure you're a male?" _

_"Well, don't I look like one?" Kayla grinned, shaking her head. He pouted, and she couldn't resist smiling like an idiot._

_"Don't do that...!" She scolded._

_"What?" He asked, even more confused. She flushed, looking away._

_"N-never mind..." She mumbled. Haku straightened up, walking up behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder and pearing at her. He poked her in the cheek._

_"You look like a sakura blossom!" He joked._

_"I can't help it... Gimme a break!" She whined. Haku smiled._

_"I'm just being honest. You can't blame me. Now, so I don't upset you again, what did I do?" She flushed redder._

_"Now you look like a tomatoe." She glared; he laughed._

_"W-well... You look cute when you pout." His grin widened._

_"Like a bunny?" She smiled, nodding. He put a thoughtfull finger to his mouth._

_"Is that a compliment or an insult?" He asked her, stuffing his hands in his pockets. She shrugged, walking ahead._

_Just that second, Zabuza walked in the clearing, a dead bunny on a stick._

_"I caught dinner." _

_Both kids' eyes widened with tears. Kayla turned to Haku, who had tears threatening to break, and hugged him._

_"I'm so sorry..." She whispered in his ear. Then she turned to Zabuza, flipping him the bird._

_"That is for the sweet little bunny that you just murdered."_

_"It's an animal, it doesn't count as murder."_

_"Yes it does... you little..." She gave a growling, frustrated noise and stomped her foot. He furrowed his brows._

_"That isn't an insult." He commented dryly. "Haku, start a fire." The boy nodded and started building it._

_"Don't tell him that, it's a bunny you big idiot! He loves bunnies! And that was too an insult!"_

_"No it wasn't. Now, get the knife, I need to gut it."_

_"Shut up, Zabuza." And she walked away, ignoring the man completely._

_XXXXXXX_

_Much later, Kayla came back carrying a very large knife, seeing Zabuza sleeping, she stabbed it next to his head. He jumped up, startled, cursing into oblivion, worse than something that would make a sailors mother proud._

_He glared up at her, seething._

_"Shut up!! God, all you ever do is scream and kill innocent baby animals! You're worse than a freakin' PMS'ing over protective, bears mother!" Zabuza scrambled to his feet, her eyes widened, and she ran._

_"HAKU!! ZABUZA'S GONNA DISSECT ME!!" Haku shot up, and in a milisecond, had her in his arms and was running into the trees, leaving a very expressive Zabuza behind to take his anger out on an approaching baby dear... typical._

_"Kayla... I have to tell you something..." He panted, setting a flushing Kayla down. She was wide-eyed, and just nodded._

_"Mhmmm..." She mumbled. For a minute she was just stunned._

_Would Zabuza _actually_ dissect her?_

_Alive?_

_Crap._

_"Kayla? Come back to me, girl." Kayla blinked, and shook her head free of the cobwebs._

_"What is it?" She asked._

_"Well... I really..." He turned his head, blushing. "Kayla... I-"_

_"THERE YOU ARE!!"_

_Kayla glared at him, kicking him in the shin._

_"How many times do I have to say shut up?! We are TALKING here, baka! Go kill a baby animal or something, douche!" She flicks him in the head, and he narrows his eyes, reaching for a kunai. Her eyes widen and she runs._

_Haku comes running after, yelling at Zabuza to not hurt her to badly._

_He still had to talk to her._

_Hey, atleast he wasn't gonna dissect her._

_Well... we hope._

_XXXXXXX_

_Kayla was still travelling with them. They had been travelling for half a year now, and she was still itching to find out what Haku had to tell her, but each time he kept saying that it was for a better time and place. _

_She told him it didn't matter, but that obviously didn't help._

_"Kayla?" Haku asked, stopping in front of her. Zabuza glanced over his shoulder with a glare, but kept walking._

_"If you get lost, sucks for you!" He shouted over his shoulder. Kayla flipped the bird as soon as he turned his back to them._

_"Yeah, Haku-chan?" She asked, cocking her head slightly to the side. He grinned._

_"Do you want to take a little break up in the mountains?" Kayla grinned and nodded._

_Somehow, she had a feeling that would be the right time and place._

_XXXXXXX_

_Kayla watched from her seat underneath the tree. The mountain spring was lit by moonlight, and steam was coming from the warm water._

_Unfortunately, she had nothing to swim in._

_So she got to watch as Haku swam practically half-naked._

_No loss._

_"Kayla-chan! Please! Come in!" He begged. She finally caved, rolling her eyes and grinned._

_"Fine... I mean if you get to, why don't I?" Before he could turn around, and with no warning, she stripped to a pair of black bra and panties._

_His eyes widened, and he ducked in the warm water. Even with warmed skin you could see his blush._

_Kayla grinned, rolling her eyes before slipping into the hot water, wincing slightly._

_"So... is it the right time and place?" She asked after a splashing game. He cocked his head to the side._

_"Are you going to tell me what you were going to tell me before Zabuza attempted to dissect me?"_

_He grinned lightly at the memory, and bit the inside of his cheek in thought before nodding._

_She blinked, and suddenly he was very, very, VERY close. His head looked down at her, his black hair brushing her cheeks lightly, as he smiled softly. He brushed a light finger over her cheek._

_"Kayla... now you look like a tomatoe." Kayla giggled, rolling her eyes, but subconciously leaned into the touch._

_"So..." she whispered, looking down at the water pooling around them. He used one hand to cup her cheek, and the other to hook a finger under her chin and bring her face to his._

_He kissed her gently, and pulled back._

_"Does that explain it."_

_"I- I... uh... wha?" She said, eyes wide, blushing, and grinning like an idiot._

_"Kayla... Do I have to spell it out?"_

_"Um.. ABC?"_

_"I. LOVE. YOU. L-O-V-E... Love!" Her eyes widened._

_" Oh shit... oh shit.. oh shit... um... Dear god, you're hot and love me?" Haku blinked slowly, almost stepping back._

_"Well... I didn't expect that."_

_"No, no, I'm sorry... but... Truth is... I've loved you since I met you, but... I didn't know you felt the same._

_He smiled and kissed her again._

_XXXXXXX_

_Kayla watched, wide-eyed in terror as Zabuza stabbed a kunai through the man in front of her._

_The hand around her neck fell limply to his side and the body collapsed. _

_She choked on air._

_"I... Zabuza... Why?"_

_"Get out."_

_"What?" She whimpered, still staring in broad fear at the body crumpled on the ground. She choked back the bile in her throat._

_"If you can't handle someone saving your life, get out of here. Leave. Find a new home."_

_"I... Zabuza... What?"_

_"You're making him weak."_

_And her world came crashing down around her._

_"I... no... He said..."_

_"He's just a kid and a fool. He doesn't know what he's saying."_

_"So... he doesn't love me?"_

_"You're stupider than he is. Of course he loves you, but you're going to get him killed. Now leave, you can't even protect yourself from a pathetic commoner. No wonder those people made you a victom, an experiment."_

_"That's all you are. An experiment, a failed, worthless, pathetic little experiment." _

_Her eyes widened._

_"And he's going to either die protecting you, or be stupid and reckless enough to lose because he's thinking about you, or neglected his practise."_

_"Now leave." _

_She choked back on her tears, looking around him. Haku stood there, wide, tear-filled eyes, that begged her._

_But for what she didn't know._

_"H-Haku...?" She whispered. He just shook his head._

_Tears broke through, and she turned, running, crying and leaving. To hurt to hear him calling her name._

_"Kayla-chan! Please..." And as her back faded, he collapsed to his knees, tears streaming, his hand outstretched..._

_"I- I love you..."_

_XXXXXXX_

Kayla forced herself back to her feet, desperation flowing through her.

Her last assasination mission had given her a tip off.

Zabuza was working for a man named Gato, and attempting to assasinate some Konoha shinobi. Just a meager squad of fresh genin. Her Kage had assigned her the mission, assigned her to kill him and Haku.

Zabuza she could kill...

"See?" She said to no-one. "I'm not weak any more. I won't hold him back... Haku, I still love you... please be allright."

And she continued running.

A few hours later, she finally reaches the edge of the forest, hearing people speaking. She walks out of the woods, and sees Haku's body collapsing. The Jounin Kakashi, pulling his hand back from the hole in his chest, his eyes wide. Zabuza, silently wiping a tear that had escaped his eyes as he saw what happened.

He just walked away, to fight with the man named Gato, no one noticed the wide-eyed girl who raced to Haku's side.

Except for Naruto.

"Haku?!" He exclaimed. Kayla stopped short, looking at him.

"N-no... I... Oh god..." She collapsed to her knees beside him, pushing him onto his back, and beginning to channel chakra into him.

"Don't die... Haku... Please... don't die..."

"Wh-who?" He asked in surprise, his voice cracked with the blood dribbling down his chin.

She took off her mask, and he gasped, grabbing her hand.

"K-Kayla..."

Just then, the female Kairi fell to her knees beside him. She looked up at the girl, her eyes wide.

"H-Haku... please... I love you... you can't leave..." Kayla begged, crying as she pressed her head against his chest. He raised a shaking hand to brush against her hair, smiling.

"H-ha ha... Zabuza hasn't... killed a bunny... since you left..."

"You idiot..." She groaned sadly. "This isn't a time to joke... you have to live..."

"K-Kayla... I won't EVER leave you... Don't... don't..." and his eyes drifted closed.

Kairi started sobbing, but Kayla smiled softly.

XXXXXX

Kayla leaned against a tree, two years later, as a long-haired black boy skipped up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the nose. She grinned, giggling and blushing.

"Aww... Kayla, now you look like a tomatoe!"

**Afterlude:**

Eight years later a small black haired boy and a black haired girl of the same age, both with the shocking blue eyes of their mother chased eachother in circles.

They ran up to a tall, beautiful woman with short blonde hair, giggling.

"MOMMA!!" The little boy cried, tears in his eyes.

"IDIOT TOOK SISSIES COOKIE!!" Kayla grinned, ruffling the boys hair, as the girl whimpered, crying into her twins sleave.

"Well... must I dissect this idiot?"

"Hmm... How about you leave the work to me?" A mans voice asked. Kayla smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and someone kissed the back of her neck..

"Aww... but it would be fun!" She teased.

"Uh-huh..." He said, grinning.

"DADDY!!" The twins exclaimed.

"Awww... aren't they adorable?" She whispered up to him, turning her head up to him with a smile as she pressed her lips to his. He mumbled agreement.

"Yeah... I love you, Kayla."

"I love you too Haku.


	5. Itachi Meets Barbie

**Itachi Meets Barbie**

I walked into Walmart, ditched me mum at the food isles, and headed for the electronics department. Ah, home sweet home. I grabbed the latest Naruto Ultimate Ninja game, equipped with the entire Akatsuki thank you very much. I turned back towards the little cashier stand in the main isle of this area.

What I next saw made me drop my basket in shock, and pre-warning to all children under the ages of forty-two, do not look on, symptoms include hyper-ventilation, shock-induced seizures, extreme shock, and high chance of death.

Uchiha Itachi was… *author stifles laughter*… Trying to get directions. In Japanese. In Walmart. In Oregon. In the United States. On Planet Earth. In my universe. In the Milky Way. In space. In the non-fiction section of the flippin' library folks, but _not_ in the Naruto Universe. Oh. My. God.

I took a deep breath, thankful Itachi's (probably) scariest fan wasn't here, my BFF Eve, and stepped in between Itachi and the middle-aged, freaked-out blonde woman. *Author is not implying any blonde jokes or insults, the lady just happened to be blonde*. I also thanked all things holy and not that I was cosplaying as an OC Sunagakure ninja while shopping… And that I could speak Japanese.

"Oro?" _Huh?_ He said in confusion.

"Konnichiwa, Uchiha-samma." I greeted, bowing.

"You know my name…?" I don't quite know how I understood that, but I did. I nodded, pointing to my waist. Thank God I wore my _rogue_ Suna hitai-ate and not my regular one. *That's rogue forehead-protecter to you who understood only half of what I just wrote*. "And who are you?"

"Watashi wa Mimichi Kai desu." _My name is Kai Mimichi._ I said as politely as possible, bowing in respect. I wasn't a stupid fangirl. If it was really Itachi, and not some stupid rude cosplayer, he could hurt me. Badly. Thankfully, I seem to be saying that a lot, he returned the bow.

"Where are the toys?" He asked, not beeting around the bush, but, Itachi isn't exactly one for small talk about Konoha exports is he? Thought so. I quirked a brow slightly at his choice of section, but smiled.

"C'mon, I'll show you." I mentally squealed inside… Uchiha… fucking… sexy… ITACHI!! Said sexy missing-nin followed me reluctantly.

"So… why exactly do you need toys?" I asked, finally unable to silently wonder.

"Tobi's having a birthday," He replied in that dangerous, dark, mysterious, wonderful voice of his. Oh god, I pity him so much right now… I hope there isn't alcohol… I'd worry about drugs, but Tobi's high all the time anyways… *authoress gives credit for this line to mYcheMicALroMaNcE31*… "Do you know who he is…?" Itachi turned around, holding a nerf gun box.

"Yeah. Duh. Who doesn't, well besides that retard Naruto… alright, your point is made. His real name is Uchiha Meidara." He looked at me like I was crazy (which 4 of 5 doctors have proven me to be, but I think those four are pixies that have a lying fetish and the fifth one was too scared to say anything 'cause he had a fear of both blood _and_ fire(who'da thunk it?). Jeez, pixies and people these days.). He then held up the nerf gun.

"What is th-" I shook my head almost frantically, putting it down.

"That my good sir is a weapon that kills the mind, soul and body faster than a kunai and arrows, but with longer range." He backed away slowly.

"Well, what do you think I should get him?"

"Um… something not dangerous in the Naruto realm… uh… Barbies?" *Author holds no belief in this statement, barbies are a danger to humanity _anywhere_! And don't look at me like that, they are!* It was the first thing that had popped into my mind.

"What are these 'barbies' you speak of?" Oh god… I had always wanted to say that… and Itachi saying it? I wanted to die of laughter. But then I couldn't look at Itachi anymore, so I didn't die of laughter. I blinked away perverted thoughts and grinned wickedly. I told him to wait (without using his sharingan to follow me) while I went to the next isle. When I had come back, he had opened up the nerf gun, and was attempting to disassemble and examine it. I sweatdropped.

I held up a Barbie 'mother' with that annoying twit of a midget-barbie-clone called Kelly from some ungodly place. *author means no offense to anyone with this name*

He stared at it.

And stared.

And stared.

And spoke.

"…Is that one of Sasori's puppets…?" He asked cautiously. I shook my head and pressed a button on the package.

"_Hello! I'm Barbie. I'm your best friend~!!_" Itachi stumbled backwards in horror, eyes wide as my dessert plate last night.

"Demon!" He cried. I full-heartedly agreed. He fired the nerf gun suddenly, hitting Kelly in the chest. "Burn in the fiery pits you came from!"

"You shot Kelly," I said dryly once he had calmed down and I had hid the hideously deformed box of creatures. He blinked, slowly nodding.

"Do they sell Jinchuuriki here too?"


	6. Akatsuki at Claires

**Akatsuki at Claires**

**Akatsuki home videos**

**//Ino Yamanaka is filming//**

The dark organization of the Akatsuki has captured Ino Yamanaka and forced her to do the hideous job of filming the Akatsuki while they go to the terrifying store of _Claires_ this dark and stormy summer day.

Pein, Kakuzu, Deidara, Hidan and Itachi walk into the store casually, Ino following with the camera propped on one shoulder. Pein is waiting by the door. Ino zooms in the camera. Tobi suddenly walks in.

Ino, getting bored with the orange-masked manic boy, moves the camera to focus on Itachi.

The Uchiha reached down towards a bottle of nailpolish, but suddenly, a seven-year-old blue-eyed blonde girl grabs it before him. She grins up at the intimidating missing-nin.

"Give it," Itachi growls.

"Nope. Not even if you said the magic word."

"Give it or I'll kill you."

"Bite me."

Itachi started to activate his sharingan to mangekyo the little girls ass, but lost focus. The seven-year-old had kicked him in the nuts and ran, screaming.

"Rape! RAPE! RAPE…!!" Itachi forcefully picked himself up and grabbed the nailpolish the girl had dropped, but a woman walked up to him quickly, the little girl cowering with a smug grin in the doorway of the store. The woman smacked Itachi with her purse, then kicked him in the nutter butters once, twice. Itachi fell unconscious with another harsh slap.

"Take that, bastard paedophile. Weak ass," she shouted. Ino laughed in the background so hard the camera's lense shook. Ino calmed down and moved the film to Deidara who was inspecting the back of a perfume bottle.

"Hmmm… Highly flammable…" He muttered to himself. The shop attendant walked over nervously.

"Miss? Would you like a basket?" Deidara shot her a withering glare, but took the basket and smiled. He shoved all of the perfume he could find into the basket as fast as he could. Ino followed the shop attendant to the counter where Hidan was waiting.

"I demand to know why you don't sell Jashin products!" He shouted the minute he had caught her attention. Her eyes widened in fear.

Ino drifted the camera around to see Pein arguing with the security guards as they tried to drag Itachi's unconscious body away. Ino moved and set the camera to a mirror, filming herself as she tried on some earings she had just found.

Behind her, in the back of the reflection of the mirror, Hidan was being vigorously pulled off of the shop attendant b Pein, Itachi no where to be seen, as Deidara pushed around five-hudred bottles of perfume and some nailpolish onto the cashiers counter.

Once the lady was free, she rung up the price on the cash register. "Y-your t-t-tot-tal is," she stuttered, "$195.98…"

"Kakuzu get your ass over here and pay the fuckin' bill!" Pein shouts over to the rogue ninja. Kakuzu walks over and looks at them.

"What's the total?" he asked slowly. The shop attendant was the only one stupid enough to be the one to answer.

"$195.98…" She trailed off at the look he was giving her.

"Con artist!" He snapped, knocking her out with an angry punch. Pein glared. "What? Just steal it," Kakuzu said simply with a self-concious shrug. As Ino shut off the camera, they ran out of the store with their loot.

XXXXXXXXX

Itachi sat in the county cell, still unconscious, forgotten.

**A/N: This is the second one-shot I wrote for the Akatsuki home videos challenge my friends made for me.**


	7. Live Action

**Live Action**

**SasoDei**

Lo and behold great citizens of The World of Naruto. It was a gentle day in the five great lands. The beaches of the Land of Waves were warm and peaceful, the sound of the soft salty waves lulling the inhabitants of the island into a state of nirvana. The great mountains that protected and shielded the Land of Lightning were a-fire with the late-morning sun edging its way above their rocky peaks, dazzling the people in the highlands into an awe-filled joy. The Land of Wind's deserts were alive with merchants and their caravans that crossed the great dusty planes in mild heat, telling magnificent stories of lords and ladies, ninja and samurai, soldiers and children, demons and angels, and all imaginary creatures known to the warm lands.

The Land of Fire was alive with people bustling through the morning markets of their respective towns and villages. Princesses and Princes stood on their balconies, watching the periwinkle skies with sighs of contentness. Stores opened for the day, prepared to sell their wares to those who came along. Ninja received their next missions, genin training in the forests and rivers. And deep in the darkest forest, in the center of this great land, in the home of the infamous Akatsuki, all was-

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE…!!!!!"

All was chaos.

Deidara, the great feminine artist shinobi sat straight up in his bed, kunai yielded in hand as he looked around in bleary panic for what had woken him from his particularly nice slumber, accompanied by a dream of an inparticular maiden he had… blown up. In more ways than one. It had been a pleasant experience.

"Deidara, Deidara, Deidara!!" A giddy Sasori squealed, jumping up and down in his partner's doorway in a very childish manner.

"Wha'? Danna, why'd ya wake wake me? Hmmm…?" Deidara mumbled, slumping rather ungracefuly onto his soft linen and goose feather pillow. His eyes drooped with exaughstion as they rolled over in their sockets to stare at the over-enthused puppeteer.

"Deidara? Can I go? Please?! Please, please, please?!! I'll love you with all my re-animated synthetic heat…! Can I go?!!" Deidara groaned loudly in exaughstion, wondering what the red-head's reaction would be to being knocked in the septal cartilage with a fourty-pound chestnut door. Figuring the reaction would not be in his favor, he cast a slow glance to his silver and black state-of-the-art digital alarm clock. He groaned louder this time, and gave a spine tingling glare to Sasori.

"Why ya askin' me?" Sasori stopped jumping and looked to his toes with wide eyes, flushed cheeks puffed out in embarrassment. He murmured quiet words under his breath that faltered before they could reach Deidara's ears.

"Say again?" Deidara asked. He was acutely aware right now of the fact that he was never going to fall back asleep. He was now very much awake. Deidara silently and peacefully ended his mental debate of whether or not to hurt Sasori, and slowly sat up with an exaggerated, lethargic stretch. He yawned, baggy eyes emotionless besides their mild pools of annoyance and boredom. He watched, judging the best way to handle Sasori's strange behavior.

"I don't want to go alone," Sasori said a bit louder, cheeks darkening to a nice rosy shade, bare feet shuffling beneath his cloak.

"What is it anyways? Why's it got you so excited? Hmmm…?" Sasori was nearly trembling in embaressment no, and Deidara felt a strong twinge of concern for the normally collected rogue ninja before him. A twinge so strong, that if he wasn't collected himself, his breath would have hitched from the force of the emotion and he would have cried out. Thankfully Sasori didn't take notice of this fact.

"Well… um… It's, uh…" Sasori fought not to stutter with all of his will power, and attempt to calm his almost ethereal excitement. He hadn't been this… enthusiastic… in a long time.

"Spit it out, will ya, un?" Deidara grumbled, feeling incredibly impatient. He had never really taken favor to the suspense genre.

"Uh… never mind. You wouldn't like it. I'll ask someone… else…" Sasori said quickly, turning on his soft, pale-skinned heals to leave the room that smelt thickly of burnt hair.

"Like who?" Deidara asked in amused curiosity, sitting up and bringing his long, gangly legs up so that he sat cross-legged, wrapped in his midnight-blue comforter. He was very aware, and slightly happy with himself, that as Sasori froze in the doorway, the explosive artist might be egging the man on.

"I… I'd invite Tobi," Sasori said as firmly as he could, fighting not to grimace at the thought of attending this spectacular occasion babysitting such a nuisance.

"Why the past tense?" Deidara teased, failing pitifully at keeping the playful tone from his voice. Sasori stiffened, shoulders hunching slightly.

"You were my first choice," he said in a soft, sad tone. He sounded like a child who's greatest joy had been taken, crushed, and brutally pounded by a box of cinderblocks. Deidara gave way to the rush of angry guilt flowing through his tired, hot body.

"Fine, un. Whatever it is, I'll take you," Deidara said with a reluctant sigh. Though what surprised Deidara, and gave him a rush of pleasure was Sasori's reaction.

The puppet master whirled around on his feet, stumbling clumsily onto his hands and knees in his blind excitement. His head shot up, red hair flying like flames licking white skin, and looked up at Deidara with pure and utter hope, eyes wide and glittering, cheeks flushed.

Deidara flushed himself, a deep healthy scarlet across his whole body, and averted his eyes from the almost-too-innocent appearance of Sasori. His cheeks burned and his throat tightened. He cleared it before speaking.

"Y-yeah…"

"Promise?" The tone of the word was quieter than it had been earlier, but just as buoyant and happy. And hopeful, an emotion Deidara was unnacostomed too, especially in the puppet-man before him.

Deidara nodded.

"So… what is it w-we're watching? Hmmm…?"

"Elmo live action," Sasori replied simply, stating the obvious. "Noggin just played the commercial." Deidara felt the reluctance seeping back into his mind.

"Elmo? As in Sesame Street red-and-fuzzy-freak-of-nature Elmo?"

"Yep."

"And why do you want to see Elmo laugh-"

"It's Elmo live action. And they're puppets! Live puppets!!"

"Oh."


	8. Fantasies

Title: Fantasies

**Pairing:** SasukexSakura

**Rating:** R for slightly-graphic sex.

**Notes:** This was, of course, inspired by half a gallon of fruit juice and "A Never Ending Dream" by the most glorious Cascada. Enjoy, chickies.

It had been an impossibly long day. Now that the team had split up, and Sakura had devoted herself to her studies under Tsunade, life was painstakingly monotonous. Her nose was either buried in a book, or her hands half-way in someones chest cavity for a surgery. She was always on her feet, always busy, running to get that lab result, or stitch that gash, or get that freaking lunatic to stop _screaming_ about the food – but she didn't see Naruto anymore. He left the village.

And Sasuke was gone.

And it hurt.

Which is why she didn't think about him. No, she kept her mind carefully far away from him. Unlike what everybody else had thought, even though it had been five years since he had left... she still couldn't get over him.

She was still very much in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

So she was so thankful for sleep, the few times she ever left the hospital, and the beautiful dreams that came with it. Even risking the chance of a nightmare was worth it. Worth the dreams, the kisses, the touches, the fantasies.

Sighing, Sakura slumped down on her bed. She moved slowly, lazily, her whole body tense and sore. She hadn't slept in three days, hadn't even sat _down_ in three days. She stripped off her gear and her clothes, letting it all fall to a messy pile on the floor beside a pile of textbooks she needed to have read a week ago. Shivering in the cold, late-night breeze, she snuggled up under the blankets and let her mind escape the harsh realities of the world her body could not leave.

It didn't take long for her consciousness to drift away, and for the dreams to come.

X.x.X.x.X

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, stepping out in front of him. "You're really leaving?" She said, voice suddenly much softer, disbelieving.

Sasuke stared at her, blankly. "Yeah."

"Please – please don't go," she begged, unable to hold back the tears.

He seemed to hesitate, and she took a step forward. "We need you. The village needs you. I – I need you," she sobbed softly, wiping her tears on her forearm, so she could see him clearly.

He didn't respond. But he didn't keep walking either.

"I have to," he said, voice as cold and unattached as it always was. But he wasn't looking at her, wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Please, take me with you then. I – I can get stronger. I can help!"

He looked at her then, frowning. "It's not safe."

And she found her loophole. "You can't stop me. Either you stay, or I come with you," she stated, determination set in her features.

He looked down then, at the road. Then up, past her to the mountains, where no doubt his escort awaited him. He frowned again, looking at her. He mustered up a glare, 'hn'ed, and grabbed her arm, dragging her towards her home. "You're going to catch a cold, and then we won't be able to go on missions," he growled at her, glaring ahead of him as he took her home.

Sakura didn't care if he was angry, just glad he was staying. She grinned like an idiot the whole way home, thinking fangirlishly to herself, _He's touching me!_

X.x.X.x.X

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded, whacking said boy on top of the head. "Would you stop waving those _lewd_ books around!"

Kakashi turned his head around in curiosity, arching an eyebrow. Naruto had pulled out a couple of manga from his kunai pouch, and was snickering, reading them as he walked, occasionally calling Sakura over to leer at her and rant about the scenes in the book.

The manga, of course, was lesbian porn.

"Can I see?" Kakashi asked curiously, walking a little bit slower.

Naruto grinned, running up to walk beside his sensei, already yelling at the top of his lungs about all the surprising things a women could do with her _toes_.

Sakura snorted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the pair. "Perverts," she growled. "Of course Kakashi-sensei would _encourage_ him."

Sasuke just kept walking, pace matched with hers. Slowly, they fell farther and farther behind the group, until they came to a stop in front of a local dessert shop. Sasuke glanced behind Sakura, frowned, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Sakura, mentally consulting her mental "Sasuke's body language guide", realized he was uncomfortable about something. "What is it?" She asked, stepping a little closer so that they could talk quietly and no one would overhear them.

"You hungry?" He asked, nodding towards the store.

Sakura blinked at him, and it took a second for it to register in her mind that Sasuke Uchiha, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, was asking her out on a _date_. Her jaw dropped.

Sasuke glared, taking her hesitation for a 'no', and turned, about to walk away.

But Sakura smiled, grabbing his arm, and dragged him into the shop. "Let's get mochi!" She suggested, resisting the urge to giggle. Sasuke yanked his arm free of her, but walked just slightly behind her, glowering at anybody who happened to glance at them.

Sakura smiled, sliding into a booth at the back, where no one could see them. She had a feeling Sasuke wouldn't appreciate onlookers.

A waitress walked up as Sasuke sat down. She smiled, waving at Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke-kun. The usual?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke in surprise. He was a regular? At a girly, pink dessert shop?

Sakura would have sworn the tips of his ears turned pink, but she couldn't be sure.

"Double," Sasuke mumbled, staring hard at a spot on the wall just behind Sakura, trying to seem his usual aloof self.

The waitress laughed, and whisked herself away in a flurry of candy-striped skirts.

Sakura smiled, and giggled.

Sasuke turned his glare to her.

She just giggled harder.

He scowled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Sakura said, forcing herself to stop giggling. "It's just – you're so embarrassed."

The scowl deepened. "I'm not embarrassed."

Sakura rolled her eyes knowingly. "Sure you're not," she said sarcastically. "You usually just glare at cotton-candy pink and blue walls in desserts shops, without even _blinking_."

Sasuke just 'hn'ed, and looked away. And Sakura knew she had won.

"You know, I think it's kind of _cute_."

Sasuke snorted, and Sakura started giggling again.

X.x.X.x.X

Sakura stood nervously outside of the hospital doors, and finally, Tsunade came out, peeling off a pair of gloves and dumping them in the bin on the side of the door. She smiled cheerfully, and Sakura relaxed. "He'll be fine. He just needs to rest, and he'll be ready to go back on Active Duty in a couple of days. He can go home now, if he wants too."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see him?"

Tsunade nodded, holding the door open for Sakura. Sakura barely resisted running inside, but instead had enough self-control to walk in, shutting the door calmly behind her.

Then she proceeded to whack Sasuke on the head, hard.

"Ow!" He shouted, ducking a second blow. "What the hell?" He growled out, glaring up at her, catching her wrist before she could attempt a third hit.

"You _idiot_!" She snapped at him, yanking her hand free and putting both of them on her hips, glaring down at the Uchiha. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

"It wasn't my fault," Sasuke grumbled, looking away.

"Like hell it wasn't! I can't believe you _threatened_ an _ANBU_. You're lucky you're not dead!"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, and glared stubbornly at the wall across from him.

Sakura sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She relaxed, letting her hands fall to her sides. "You're not going to listen to me, no matter how many times I hit you, are you?" She grumbled out.

Sasuke just gave her a look that clearly said 'why would you even think that in the first place?'

"Tsunade-samma says you can go home."

He 'hn'ed, and Sakura frowned. "She said you need to rest for a couple of days."

He didn't look at her, just glared at the wall. She grabbed his chin, turning him to face her. "If I have to, I will chain myself to you to make sure you get that rest. I know you, Sasuke. Don't you even think for a second about getting away with training."

Sasuke just blinked at her, shocked she had touched him like that.

Blushing, Sakura let go, stepping back. She had surprised herself with that outburst, actually.

Sasuke just got out of the bed, still dressed, and slowly began to walk out of the room. Sakura eyed him carefully, walking behind him, and realized that he was in fact going to try and train when he was supposed to be resting.

Giving out an exasperated sigh, she walked him home, dragged him into his bedroom, shoved him down on the bed, tucked him in, and proceeded into the kitchen to make him dinner.

He climbed out of bed, shouting at her to get out of his house and mind her own business, moving to stand beside her in the kitchen, glowering at her.

That is, until he realized she was cooking. The glare fell, his face its normal stoic... but with a hint of something akin to _interest_? "What are you cooking?" He grumbled, peering over her shoulder.

"Yakisoba." Sakura replied airily, glad he couldn't see the devilish smirk currently gracing her features. Oh, she had him wrapped around her finger alright.

"Oh." And so he stepped back, silent, letting her cook for him.

X.x.X.x.X

"What do I do with him?" Sasuke asked, gesturing to the man they had captured. When his team had ambushed Team 7, they had only managed to capture him alive.

"Get the information we need from him," Kakashi stated, hoisting an unconscious Naruto over his shoulders. "I'll take Naruto to the hospital. Sakura, dispose of the bodies."

Kakashi ran off into the forest, disappearing and blending in with the trees and foliage. Sakura sighed, and got to work searching the seven dead shinobi for any after-death jutsu or traps, stripping their weapons, and piling them up so that they could be burned.

Their prisoner sneered up at Sasuke, spitting at his feet. "I won't tell you anything," he said haughtily, grinning up at the Uchiha.

Sasuke gave him a steady, cold look. "Yes, you will." And then his sharingan activated, and the mans smile fell.

Sakura tried hard to block out the screams. The gurgling, the whines and whimpers and mewls, and then the sobbing and crying and begging. There was a sickening crunch, as Sakura lit the bodies of their enemy on fire, and all the noise suddenly stopped.

Sakura turned to look, then, and Sasuke stood there, shoulders hunched. His victim lay there in the grass, a rumpled, wet heap of his own excrement, his neck twisted too far to the right. Sasuke had broken his neck.

Sakura moved to stand behind Sasuke, and it took her a second to realize that the small, gasp-like sounds weren't coming from the fire, but from Sasuke. He was crying, she realized.

"Sasuke?" She asked, hesitantly touching his shoulder.

He flinched away, burying the heals of his hands in his eyes. "He- he won't stop screaming. Sakura! He won't – he won't- !" Sakura cut him off, bringing the taller man into a tight, fierce hug.

"He's dead, Sasuke," she whispered, running one of her hands through his hair. "He's dead. You're alright. Hold on to me, Sasuke... It's not real. Hang on to me... Feel my hands? Don't let go. You're safe. Everything's going to be okay."

She held him like that for up to an hour, until he finally stopped trembling, finally stopped breaking off into crazed rants about the crying, and _oh, God, there's so much _blood.

He pulled away from her then, eyes red and puffy, lips chapped.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked hesitantly, searching his eyes. Seeing him like this scared her. She'd never seen him this distraught before. Never seen him so... _human_.

"Thanks," he whispered, voice hoarse from his own screaming and crying. He managed a weak, small smile, and it broke her heart. "I – I..." He looked at her then, begging her to understand what he was trying to say. He couldn't find the words.

Sakura smiled at him, softly, and kissed him very gently on the lips. "I love you too," she whispered, holding him close.

X.x.X.x.X

Sakura and Sasuke lay, snuggled together by the riverside. The sun was getting close to setting, the summer air warm and cozy. They were silent, content to just enjoy each others presence. Sasuke's hand was rubbing lazy circles on her abdomen, and she was humming to herself, watching the birds fly about and the clouds drifting in the golden sky.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mumbled, his hand pausing in its ministrations.

"Hm?" She asked, turning her head to smile up at him.

"Have you - " the tips of his ears turned red, and his mouth tightened, telling Sakura he was uncomfortable, and slightly embarrassed. He cleared his throat, looking away from her while he spoke. "Have you thought about our future, much?"

Sakura arched an eyebrow at him, wondering where this topic of conversation was leading, but didn't push it. "Yeah."

"Like what?"

She smiled softly to herself, threading her fingers through his and kissing the back of his hand. "Lots of stuff. Missions, if you'll ever get a new haircut, more sex," he tensed slightly and she giggled softly. "I don't know. All kinds of things, I guess."

"Have you, um, ever thought about marriage?"

Sakura froze, then blinked up at him. "You're serious, aren't you?" He glared at her slightly, and her face broke into an absolutely delighted smile. "You're _proposing_, aren't you?"

He looked away then, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Sakura grinned from ear to ear, turning so that she laid on top of him and kissed him, hard and excitedly. "Yes, yes, oh my god, YES!" She shrieked, hugging him.

He adjusted her slightly so that she wasn't completely strangling him, and arched an eyebrow at her. "I haven't even asked," he stated.

"I don't care – yes!" She said, giggling and kissed him again.

Sasuke gave her one of his rare, delicate smiles, and she calmed, smiling just as gently back up at him. "Do you want the ring?" He mused. "Or do you just want to skip that part too?"

Her eyes practically sparkled, and her hands dove into his pockets, pulling out the little jewelry box. Chuckling slightly, he pulled the box from her hands, "Here, at least let me do this part right," and opened it up to reveal a beautiful, elaborate diamond ring.

Her mouth formed a small 'o' of surprise and awe, as he slipped it over her ring finger and kissed the back of her hand. Then he trailed kisses up along her forearm, making her giggle, as his hands worked at unbuttoning her dress.

Giggling, she rolled so that he was on top of her, and decided she might as well help him out of his clothes to, if he was being so kind as to help her with hers.

X.x.X.x.X

The battlefield was total chaos. Sakura could barely focus on the ninja she sliced down out of her way as she carried the sick to the trenches where she could heal them, the fires and explosions and waves of overpowering chakra too intense.

An explosion just inches away from her flung her back, sending her flying, and she slammed into a tree, the breath getting knocked right out of her.

She slid down to the trunk, her vision fuzzy and tinted red. A ninja came dashing towards her, an enemy, a sword wielded above his head. But she felt too sick, too confused and tired to move, to block. It just seemed like so much effort to get out of the way -

But the ninja never reached his target, his sword digging into the back of another shinobi. Sakura realized with a jolt that Sasuke was crouched over her, blood streaming down his sides and across his face. The enemy shinobi yanked his sword out of Sasuke's back, and Sakura started screaming, terrified.

Sasuke whirled around, swiftly breaking the neck of the enemy, just before he collapsed onto the blood-soaked ground, coughing, his body stiff and unmoving.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, moving to crouch beside him. "Sasuke, no, nononononono you can't leave me. SASUKE! Dammit, wake up. Don't go. Don't go. SASUKE!" She screamed, curled over his body.

But he was already dead.

His skin was so cold, and she couldn't stop screaming, and -

Sakura's eyes flung open, and she found herself staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom, the feeling of a hand pressing against her chest, holding her down making it hard to breathe. She lashed out, but the person moved on top of her, pinning her legs with his body, and held her wrists above her head.

She blinked up at her captor, her eyes adjusting to the dark, trying to calm herself down and reconnect with reality. Suddenly, she was very aware of how naked she was. She hadn't worn any clothes to bed.

Bed. That's right, her bed. It had been a nightmare.

She looked up, trying to make out the appearance of the man on top of her.

And there, pinning her down, was Uchiha Sasuke. For a split second, she thought him leaving the village had been the dream – and everything else, the sweets shop, the cooking him dinner, the ring – had been real. But then she saw the curse mark on his shoulder, unsealed, and the hitai-ate of Otogakure wrapped around his forehead, and knew that those things were the dreams, and this, right now, was very _very_ real.

But the Sasuke on top of her was real too.

He let go of her wrists, suddenly, climbing off of the bed. He didn't say anything, just stood there in the moonlight, staring at her.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence. She pulled the sheets up, soaked in sweat from her nightmare, to cover her nakedness.

"I came to check on you," he said, voice monotone.

Sakura blinked owlishly, shocked by his answer. Check on her? Why in the world would he be _checking_ on her?

He's gotten taller, she realized with a start. More defined. Angular, almost.

"I check on you quite often, actually," he said, turning around so that his back was to her, and she couldn't see his expression. Not that it would show anything. Five years with Orochimaru had taught him to keep his face blank.

Sakura sat up, confused. She didn't know what to say – she didn't want to scare him away. This seemed so unreal. He seemed so... fragile. Shy, almost.

"Come sit," she finally offered, patting the spot next to her.

"You were having a nightmare," he said, voice soft as she sat down next to her, the bed dipping to accommodate the extra weight.

She smiled comfortingly. "I'll be fine."

"You were screaming my name."

She flinched, then, looking away. Frowning, she sighed. "I missed -"

He held up a hand, cutting her off. "Don't. I have to leave again soon." Sakura understood the unspoken _ and I don't want to hurt you again_.

She hadn't ever been able to read him before, but she'd grown up since then. She understood a lot of things now, that she hadn't before.

So, she kissed him instead. He didn't hesitate, one of his hands moving to cup the side of her face.

If she couldn't say it, she would show him.

And maybe that would be enough.

Sakura deepened the kiss, bracing herself on his shoulders. His hands trailed up and down her sides, fingers grazing over soft, bare skin, giving her goosebumps.

After a moment, when she drew away from the kiss to breathe, panting, he pushed her back against the bed.

Kissing him, touching him, hands all over his neck and chest, buried in his hair, licking and nibbling teasingly at his throat. He sat back, straddling her, and stripped off his shirt, then his pants. His mouth, his hands moved down from her face, along her neck, making her shiver and moan as they reached her chest, pinching and sucking and tugging.

And then he was inside her, moving. Slowly at first, gradually getting more frantic.

She felt something building, and then her world erupted suddenly into white sparks, and she was screaming his name.

When she came back down from the orgasm, trembling, trying to fix her breathing, Sasuke was snuggled beside her, skin shining with sweat in the moonlight. His breathing was ragged, and he was so warm.

He kissed her, so gently she wasn't even sure their lips had touched. She felt something slipping over her ring finger, and looked down groggily to find an engagement ring, small and delicate, on her hand.

"I'll come back," _as soon as my brother is dead_, he said, and kissed her again. But it was rougher this time, desperate and intense, like he was trying to cram the years he had been away into a few split seconds.

And he was gone, just like that.

X.x.X.x.X

When Sakura woke in the morning, the only sign it hadn't all been a dream was the stained sheets and the glittering diamond on her finger.


End file.
